Ojamajo Mirai
by jxz
Summary: when Doremi finds a drill, a new adventure, across the megaverse and alternate dimensions awaits! now, with new and old friends, she must find the dark crystal fragments and destroy them, to save all worlds from destruction. rated T for deaths. ITS MY FIRST STORY! please review.
1. a new adventure! Doremi fights again!

well, it`s my first story, so don`t be bad, and review if you like it.

* * *

_one year earlier:_

5 young witches return to their earth, after rejecting their powers, in order to return with their families.

after they were gone, the queen called two witches, in which she could trust, and said:

Queen:majorin, majorika, come here, i will need yor help.

majorin: my queen, what`s wrong?

Queen: in a year, the prophecy of dark will start to be fullfiled, and not only our world, but all of them will

be destroyed.

majorika: and what will we do?

Queen: go and find the chosen ones, and deliver them the drill-mirrors. i´ll stop the crystal from appearing on this world and our earth.

then she tought to herself:

sorry doremi... you will see your friends again,but no in the way you expect, as the prophecy says...

* * *

_58 years into the future:_

in a wasteland, with a dark purple sky over them, three boys are running, a 13 year-old boy, a 15 year-old boy and a 11 year-old girl are escaping from some black crystal-like beasts.

girl: come on boys, we have to escape!

the boys, kanon and sorio, ran as fast as they can, evading the attacks of the beasts, and avoiding the beasts coming from the floor.

kanon: you know fami, its so hard to escape when you are not flying!

sorio: its true, why don´t you stop flying and run with us?

the girl, fami, was flying on a broom, making her easier to avoid the attacks and the beasts.

fami: don´t start complaining, the portal my grandma opened should be near...look, its there!

fami pointed to a zone, where a light pillar opened.

kanon:well, what are we waiting from? let s go, now!

they hurred up as fast as they could, avoiding the monsters, and finally reached the portal.

kanon:ready to go back?

fami:you bet i am!

sorio: and me too!

they entered into the portal just on time, as it closed and disapeared in an explosion of light.

* * *

(the present)

a girl was walking to her home,in her last day of her first year of high school. her red long hair, once in buns, was now untied.

Doremi: finally! the last day!(=_=)i tought the sixth was hard, but i was wrong. well! now i have free time, i think i m going to the MAHO-

then she stopped and said:

Doremi: oh.. that s right. im not connected to the magic anymore. and...

after she made a pause, she looked her locket with the form of a heart with two wings, and continued:

Doremi: I still hope the police have found my sister. i mean, i know it has passed 3 months after she disappeared,

but i still have faith and hope we will find her.

her face suddendly turned dark,as she punched a wall.

Doremi: if i only would waited to chose at least 3 months! my sister... would be here!

suddendly, a star crossed the sky, and doremi saw it.

Doremi:a wishing star!(-_-)I want to find my sister, so, please, fullfil my wish, please.

suddendly, the star crossed and directed to Doremi.

Doremi:(0O0)what?

shocked, she could put a foot in front of another and, later, she started runing.

Doremi:help! someone, help me! im the world s unluk-

as she was speaking, she heard a voice:

voice:dont be afraid... Doremi.

she stoped, confused.

Doremi:what? it talked? and how did it knew my...

the light engulfed her, and she appeared into a white space.

Doremi:what happened?

voice: don`t be afraid, chosen of the magic dimension... you were chosen to save your dimension and others... this is a message of Jou-sama.

Doremi: YUKI-SENSEI?WHAT ABOUT A SAVIOR? I ONLY WISHED I COULD FIND MY SISTER, AND...

voice: when the path you have started, you and your sister will be togheter again... if you want more information, you must return to the majo-kai, crossing the MAHO-DOU backdoor... until then...

then the space and the light dissapeared, revealing a kind of pink drill with a bright glow, then the drill stopped glowing and guarded itself into a pocket mirror, which appeared from nothing, then the mirror closed itself.

Doremi: my... sister?

she recovered herself,grabbed the drill and, as signal of hope, she tied her hair in buns again, as she used to have it when she was in elementary school.

ok,if i want answers, i'll go to majo-kai, and ask yuki-sensei about it!

* * *

_time later, in front of the backdoor of a semi-destroyed MAHO-DOU:_

Doremi: wow...this place just got really old in a year...well, here i g...

suddendly, a blast of dark energy crossed behind doremi,destroying the MAHO-DOU and causing her to turn behind.

voice in the dark:well, you know, you were right, doremi. we are seeing us again. its a shame it will be the last time.

Doremi:o-onpu?

it was an old friend of Doremi, Onpu Segawa. she dissapeared three monts before, and now there she was, standing (or better said levitating) in front of her, but there was something strange about her...she was in her first apprentice witch clothes, but with a dark purple tone, and she was covered in a black aura.

Onpu: yes, my dear. its me, onpu. but enough of me, tell me, are you a "light purifier"?

Doremi:a-a what? i don´t know what you are talking about!

Onpu then saw the pocket mirror on doremi's hand and grinned.

Onpu: i see... you are telling me you don´t know what i´m talking about, and still you have the prove that you are one of them... that doesn't sounds credible... oh, doremi, dear, you know what is the punishment to lie to me?

while thalking, onpu charged a dark ray on her hand, and said:

THE DESTRUCTION! DARK RAY-DESTROY SOUND!

the ray liberated a lot of dark notes, directed to Doremi.

Doremi:NO!

Doremi covered, when the pocket started glowing, and created a force shield which protected her from the attack.

w-what?

voice: leave her alone, onpu,you know its the truth.

Doremi and Onpu turned around, and saw five hooded figures which appeared in front of them, two boys and three girls, one of them looked like an teenager.

Onpu: and? I DO WHAT I CARE!I HAVE MORE POWER THAN YOU!

boy 1: really? lets see if you can take this! POWER KICK!

the boy then produced with his feet an void vawe, directed to onpu, who nearly dodged it.

girl 1: and this! MUSIC BOOM!

the girl then created a music note which exploded, launching onpu backwards.

boy 2: don t leave me behind! LIGHTNING BOLT!

a lot of bolts appeared and directed at onpu, electrifying and paralizing her.

girl 2: i´m sorry to doing this, but...OJAMAJO WRAP!

a pair of ribbons appeared from the girl´s hands, and wrapped onpu. Doremi, seeing that, thought to herself:"ojamajo wrap? it looks like one of the attacks of... no, it couldn t be, could it?"

tenn girl: and, for the final act, LIGHT SOUND-CURE ZONE!

A light note appeared and exploded, regenerating the magic store and sending onpu more backwards.

Onpu: "wow, your powers have increased since the last time we fought." then she turned to doremi and said: "ok dear, i will let you alone, but remember, the next time..."

her face turned into a demoniac and creepy look, as she said: "I`LL DESTROY YOU!"

after that, onpu created a dark sphere,and in a dark glow,she disappeared, leaving only a shadow of their battle: a black crystal, which broke. in the moment, the pocket stopped glowing and doremi started to lose color.

Doremi:o...onpu...no...

after saying that, she immediatedly fainted, with four people around her, shocked. the last thing she heard before fainting was...

voice: doremi-chan? doremi-chan! wake up!


	2. go to a lost world! old and new friends!

Hooded Girl: wake up, doremi-chan!

doremi slowly woke up, outside the MAHO-DOU and saw at the five people. confused, she only could say:

Doremi: wha...what happened?

then she looked at the broken crystal, the hooded teen girl, and the pocket. immediately afterwards, she said:

"it... it wasn t a dream, right?"

Boy 1: no, it wasn't. Onpu almost destroyed you, but the drill-mirror portected you.

Doremi:but... how? why? and, who are you?

Hooded teen girl:there's no time. we have to go to majo-kai. we'll explain you there.

Doremi:b...but...

then one of he girls hugged doremi, looked her at her eyes and said:

girl : we aren't safe here. don't worry, i'll promise you, doremi-m-chan.

Doremi: "... ok, lets go."after that, she thought: "that hug... it really felt like one of her´s... "Doremi looked at the girl who hugged her and thought: "are you, Hana?"

one of the boys openned the back door, and crossed it. then the others crossed it, the last one being Doremi.

* * *

Doremi:well, here we... are?

Doremi saw, shocked, the world she and her best friends used to go when they were at the elementary. but it was really different as it used to be. all majo-kai was ruined, and all the "living" things were darkened and cristalized.

girl 2: yep. here we are.

Doremi: but... what happened? why all majo-kai is ruined?

boy 2: it's Black Crystal's fault.

Doremi: black what?

girl 1: let me explain you. it is a crystal which power borns and grows from the sadness and fear.

boy 1: this Crystal created some kind of venom, which cristalizes and ruins all the things, even the living ones.

as a matter of example, the boy looked at the cristalized trees. that last sentence, obviously, made doremi fear.

Doremi: WHAT? AND WHY WE AREN'T-

Hooded girl: because the virus only affects people who was born here and only on this world.

in that time Doremi saw the girl who hugged, levitating, and her thoughts were right. it was her...

teen girl: hey, wake up! we must report to the palace inmediately, so, come on!

Doremi:o-ok, so let's go to the casttle and-

as she was going to say something, but one of the girls looked at the sky and smiled, as she said:

girl 2: no problem, the casttle is here.

Doremi:"what?" she looked at the sky and looked the casttle ofthe queen flying over them. WHAT?HOW?

girl 1:it's the only way to save them. the venom spreads in the floor.

"i was thinking that..."Doremi could say, looking at the levitating girl.

soon as she said that, a guard, a wizard, saw them there and said:

Male guard: don't worry, you'll be teleported here soon.

boy 2: well, while we still expect, why don t we present ourselves?

four of them took off their hoods, and doremi saw them:

one of the boys used a half-headphone, his hair was in peaks, with a headband in his front. he had a pair of boots, which looked like they had rockets on them. he said:"my name is Kanon Endo."

the second boy had green and aquamarine hair, each one at one side of the hair. he had green eyes and used glasses. he had a green t-shirt with the image of a pair of wings. he also had a pair of blue pants. he said:"and i m sorio. and i think you know them."

Doremi saw at the girls. one of them was hana, her "daughter", born from a rose, and the next queen of majo-kai. the other girl, however, was...

Doremi: Fami? it s you?

The light pink-haired girl, Fami nod, and she said:"y-yes, it s me, grandma."

doremi shocked when she said that."g-g-grand-GRANDMA!

Fami: yes, i m your granddaughter. my dad was your son.

then Doremi remembered when Fami visited her. she called Doremi "grandma", which confused her at that time. now, however, for some reason, she didn t flinched, but she said:

"it s good to see i will have a pretty granddaughter in the future."

fami, ashamed, just smiled weakly, as the guard snapped his fingers and they appeared in front of the royal garden's door.

teen girl:"ok, he transported us to the right place." then she turned to doremi and said, "well, its time to reveal myself. i'm-"

Doremi:(*0*) Y-YOU ARE HATSUNE MIKU, THE DIGITAL POP IDOL!

Miku: a-and how did you-

Kanon: Miku, your hood... is not here anymore.

ashamed, miku looked for her cape, then she remembered that she let the hood go in the floor and said:

Miku:(U-.-) oh..., that was embarrasing, i was gonna make a dramatic presentation... oh well, let's go to the queen's room, and-Doremi? Doremi-chan?

Doremi was so astonished, that she fainted, then she self-recovered and said: "i..im ok, i... im only surprised to know another pop star, especially a digital one."

Miku: oh... i'm real, only i'm digital in your dimension.

Doremi looked confuse, "... and i m officially confused. so... you are of another dimension?"

Miku: i...i can't remember, but... yes, i think i'm of other dimension.

Doremi: how you don't remember if you are of another dimension?

Miku: i can't remember. i hurt my head here and forgot almost everything, except some things, like the Crystal and you, altough i don't know why. in fact, i think i know you, "this dimension" you.

Doremi: but i don't remember meeting you... it´s so strange...

after a few seconds, sorio said:

Sorio: ok...CAN WE MOVE NOW PLEASE?

Miku blushed at the sight of sorio, annoyed.

Miku: i´m sorry, Sorio. let s go, to the queens chamber.

All: OK!


	3. stories of the worlds!

i know i haven´t done any disclaimer,(because, well, it is a FANFICTION site!) so i am going to do now:

i don´t own anithing here, except the story and my character, sorio. each character is own by ther own companies and creators. by the way, i am going to use terms of other stories, but i don´t know of who are, so, if something isn´t mine, i´ll explain it in that story.

now you can´t sue me! hehehe... ah, now i´m done!

* * *

the party, comformed by an ex-apprentice witch, a digital music pop idol, a "soon-to-be" queen witch and three kids of the future, started walking to the queen s chamber.

Doremi: let s see if i understand... you are telling me that the crystal eats all the life and the sadness of the worlds it is?

Miku: basically. all i can remember is i´m here to stop the crystal from destroy all worlds. i heard how a pair of girls destroyed the crystal in their dimension, so i thoudht that some people could do that too.

Sorio: and don t you think it was better to meet them after going here?

miku sweatdropped at that and said:

Miku: i-i really wanted to go to that dimension, but the only coordenades i have are the coordenades of this world.

Fami: coordenades? i thought every vorld was in one coordenade.

Miku: no. you ll see, every version of the world has different coordenades, due to different factors: time, wheather, life... this world, for example, has strong parts of magic, which causes it to be in a different coordenade.

Kanon: and our future is in another coordenade?

Miku: exactly! and, based in your kind of energy, i can send you there again.

when Miku said that, everybody there, except Herself, Hana and Doremi stopped and started shaking as they were trying to forget something.

Fami: we... don t wanna go there.

Hana: why? is your home, and Doremi-mama-

Doremi: Hana, i m dead there.

that made hana feel shocked and sad. the only thing she could say was:

Hana: oh... i m sorry, Fami-chan.

Fami: don t worry. that s not the only reason we don t want to.

Sorio: it s true. our future was covered of crystal. in fact, all our futures were covered.

Doremi: wait. are you telling me that you are of different futures?

Kanon: different dimensions, in fact. i am from a dimension where almost everything solves with soccer.

Doremi couldn t help but thinking on Aiko, one of her old friends, and a very athlethic person. Hana tought of that too.

Fami: and i m from a future where this world and our earth are fused. it means, there are majinis everywhere.

Hana and Doremi: Maji-what?

Fami: majinis are people which have magic powers. in short, a majini is a person-witch or a person-wizard hybrid.

Doremi: i understand. and you, Sorio? where do you come from?

Sorio: well... i... i am from-

before sorio could answer, an alarm resounded trought the castle.

Doremi:what s that?

Female guard: an attack! the creatys are attacking!

Doremi: creatys?

Miku: the crystal beasts, born from the sadness of the people. but there s no time for that! we have to fight!

Hana: yeah! let s protect Jou-sama!

Doremi looked as they went to at the rooftop, to fight.

Doremi:(to herself) i don t wanna fight... but if i have to do it to see poppu-chan... i´ll do it!

and with that, Doremi rushed to the rooftop.


	4. a new power! Mirai Doremi appears!

well, its me again! now with the fourth part! here we will se the transformation and the powers of Doremi (finally), so, lets start the story!

Disclaimer: do i relly need to to this?

* * *

(in the rooftop)

Guards: attack the creatys! secure the windows and the doors! don t give up!

the battle against the horde of creatys had begun. every guard in the castle was figthing against them, but they were outnumbered, until...

Sorio: **_WIND HAMMER!_**

a hammer made of wind striked the creatys, destroying them. behind them was Sorio, together with the others, had arrived.

Sorio: did you think i was going to lose the diversion?

Fami: you can t do that, and alone! wait for us!

with that, the others, except Doremi, hold their pockets. those pockets were just like the doremi s one, but they had different color.

Miku: ready? here we go! **_VOCAL WORLD GUARDIAN, ACIVATE YOUR DRILL! HATSUNE MIKU, TRANSFORM!_**

as Miku said that, a light blue aura sorrounded her. after the aura disappeared, miku was there, but her clothes were modified, to be the 2011 racing ones.

Kanon: it s my turn! _**FUTURE SOCCER WORLD GUARDIAN, ACTIVATE YOUR DRILL! KANON ENDO, TRANSFORM!**_

a light green aura engulfed him, and, when the light dimished, kanon appeared, with a raimon soccer uniform, with the number 10. his legs were covered with some kind of mechanism.

Fami:and next, me! **_FUTURE MAGIC WORLD GUARDIAN, ACTIVATE YOUR DRILL! FAMI HARUKAZE, TRANSFORM!_**

a pink aura sorrounded her, and when the light disappeared, fami appeared, with apprentice clothes, similar to the motto clothes, but her gloves were covered with some kind of mechanism, wih blue wires covering it.

Kanon: let`s fight! **_FUTURE IMPACT!_**

the mechanism of the legs of Kanon started glowing as he rose one and stomped in the floor, causing a expansion wave, which destroyed all the creatysnear him.

Miku: don`t start the fun with us! Ready, Fami?

Fami: you can bet it!

Fami and Miku held their hands, as they said:

Miku: **_THECNO..._**

Fami: **_MAGIC!_**

Miku and Fami: _**TIME-SPACE WAVE!**_

then they pushed their hands forward and a wall of energy appeared, moved forward and destroyed the creatys in front of them. however, the more creatys were destroyed, the more creatys were coming, and, soon...

Miku: they are too strong! we can`t continue like that!

Fami: but, what else can we do? **_MUSIC BOOM!_**

the bomb exploded, destroying more creatys.

Hana:i don`t know! **_OJAMAJO WR_**-AAHHHH!

just then, a wave of sand, covered with a dark aura, striked Hana, sending her to a wall.

Voice: wow Hana, i didn`t think it was going to defeat you so easily. didn`t Us mamas, teached something?

Doremi, after hearing the voice, turned arround and saw...

Doremi: Hazuki!

in fact, there was Hazuki, one of the friends of Doremi. but she was different. she looked older. in fact, she was 16 year old, a dark aura and sand sorrouded her, and she was floating in the air!

Hazuki: don`t you know it`s better attack when the enemy is distracted? and i tought i teached you enough...

Doremi: Hazuki! what are you doing? Hana is our daughter! and you... have changed!

Hazuki: of course! Onpu showed me the benefits of leave your heart to the darkness, like the increase of my self-esteem. if you don`t like it...

hazuki moved her hands a little, moving the sand around her, and said:

Hazuki: YOU`LL BETTER DIE! **_DARK SAND-SAND DRAGON!_**

a dragon inmediately appeared, and directed itself to Hana.

Hana: KYAAH!

Doremi: HANA!

doremi ran in front of hana, and before the dragon reached her, the Doremi`s pocket started glowing.

Doremi: my... pocket?

in that moment she remembered how miku, kanon, and Fami transformed, and, holding her pocket in the air, said:

Doremi: **_MAGIC WORLD GUARDIAN, ACTIVATE YOUR DRILL! DOREMI HARUKAZE, TRANSFORM!_**

a bright pink aura, bigther than the others, sorrounded Doremi. whe the light dimished, he dragon disappeared, and instead there was Doremi, but in her initial apprentice clothes, and she looked older, like she was 16 years old.

Doremi: what- what happened?

Hazuki: well, well, see who is a "light purificator". well, it doesn`t matter anymore...BECAUSE I`LL KILL YOU!

with that, spiky-like balls, made from sand, appeared in front of Hazuki, who throwed them, directed to Doremi.

Doremi: AHH! STOP IT!

just then, the tap in her chest glowed, creating a sword with a design of a peperuto poron, with a design of a musical note in one side of the top, a drill in the center, and a star in the top. the sword moved itself and stopped the balls.

Doremi: how-how did i do that?

Fami: the keyblade!so you are the one who can use it!

Doremi: key-what?

Miku: a keyblade is a special sword, and only a destied can use it. the heart of that person, however, needs to be pure of intentions.

Hazuki: it doesn t matter, i`ll still destroy you!

Hazuki sent more creatys and sand balls.

Doremi: and now! what i`m gonna do?

Sorio: just let your heart lead it!

as the dark sand and the creatys were reaching Doremi, she focused in her heart, and when the sand reached her...

Doremi: _Pirika mirai! destroy the sand!_

in that moment the sand stopped itself and disappeared, as if nothing would had happened.

Doremi: and now...

the keyblade started glowing, as she said:

Doremi: _**LIGHT DESTINY-MIRAI IMPACT!**_

she ran to Hazuki, and launched a laser in fornt of her, in the tip of the keyblade, which impacted Hazuki.

Hazuki: AAAAAHHH!

the laser destroyed her, leaving an orange light with two glasses floating and a black crystal, which broke itself as it turned white.

Doremi: Hazuki... why...

Then Doremi, tired, fainted.


	5. explanations and a new quest!

_**sorry about the wait! i was occupied in college, but i finally found free time now!**_

_**Sorio: you had free time earlier.**_

_**Me: no, i hadn´t! i was busy! and don´t break the fourth wall!**_

_**Sorio: ok, ok! jezz...**_

_**Me: OC´s... anyway, here´s the story!**_

* * *

Doremi woke up in the queen´s bed, without no one in sight.

Doremi: wow, it was an... special experience...

after getting up, she looked at herself at the mirror. what she saw left her surpised. where the mirror was, Doremi could see a girl of 16 years. what surprised her? that she was that girl! after more time looking herself, she realised she was using the clothes she used when she spied Kotake and his friends, in their attempt to reach that mountain. ah, good times...

but that wasn´t the time.

Doremi: what... happened?

inmediatedly, she remembered what happened. she transformed with a pocket, and Hazuki...

Doremi: that´s right, Hazuki-chan...

voice: yes, she attacked the casttle, but you stopped her attack.

then Doremi turned arround, to see the queen, aka yuki-sensei (in the human world, that was her name.)

Doremi: Yu-Jou-sama!

Jou-sama: it s ok, you can call me Yuki.

Doremi: y-yes, yuki-sama... did i really-

as if Jou-sama could read minds, she interrumped Doremi, and said:

Jou-sama: no, you didn´t killed her, though you destroyed her corrupted body.

Doremi: her... corupted body?

Jou-sama: yes, you´ll see, the black cristal fragment, which was in her body, corrupted her, but her soul was intact.

Doremi: and... is she ok?

Jou-sama: don t worry, she is ok. with the technology Miku brought to us, and our magic, we could create another body. in fact, she is in the nursery, recovering herself. do you wanna see her?

Doremi:... yes. please, yuki-sama.

Jou-sama lead Doremi through a hallway, and reached a door, ith a red cross on it. Doremi guessed it was the nursery. Jou-sama opened the door and Doremi could see Hazuki. she looked like a 16 year old girl. she used the clothes she used when she and Doremi went to that mountain, to spy Kotake and the others, and she had orange classic headphones, behind her neck.

Doremi: Ha...Hazuki-chan?

Hazuki: y-yes, Doremi-chan. i... i am... so...sorry about before... i... i...

Doremi smiled, seeing her friend returned to her normal, shy self.

Doremi: don´t worry, Hazuki-chan. it wasn´t your fault.

Hazuki: i...in fact, it was half my fault... along with Onpu.

Doremi: Onpu...

Hazuki: she... she made a pact with me... and the others. we could use magic again. in exchange, i... i had to destroy the magic worlds, and... and...

Doremi: let me guess, she told you to destroy Hana and... and me right?

Hazuki: y-yes. sorry, Doremi-chan, sorry, Jou-sama. i m so sorry!

Jou-sama: don´t say it, Hazuki-chan. it was only Onpu s and Dralack fault.

Doremi: Dralack? who is he?

Jou-sama: Dralack is the one who created the Black crystal. the first queen and other beings of other dimensions destroyed him, and broke the original crystal.

Hazuki: when... when i got that weird tap, i... i felt stronger, and... deadlier.

Jou-sama: The Dark tap, does it?

Doremi: what s that?

Jou-sama: the Dark tap is an embodiment of the darkness of Dralack. it gives full power, but it turns you evil, and blood thirsty.

then, Jou-sama turned to Hazuki, and said:

Jou-sama: anyway, thanks to Doremi, and her "light purifier" power, you are free from the darkness. and, Doremi...

Jou-sama turned to see Doremi, and said:

Jou-sama: come with me. you too Hazuki-chan.

both girls: y-yes!

* * *

in the queen´s hall, Miku, Fami, Kanon, and Sorio were waiting for the queen.

Hazuki: we are here!

in that moment, Hazuki, Doremi and Jou-sama reached the hall.

Jou-sama: oh, you are here, waiting for us? sorry about that.

Doremi: hello, everybody!

Miku, Hana and Fami: Doremi-chan/-mama/-obaachan!

Doremi: o...baachan?

Fami: well... you are my obaachan... it´s something wrong with it?

Doremi: n-no! it doesn´t matter! i... somehow, i... like it.

Fami: really?

Fami started crying, and said:

Fami: Do-Doremi-obaachan!

then, faster than everyone there, Fami ran to Doremi, and, with tears in her eyes, she hugged Doremi. Doremi, with tears too, returned the hug. what no one saw, was Miku, who started crying, tough with no apparent reason.

Jou-sama: well, now we all are here, let me explain you about what i want you to do.

then, Jou-sama made a gesture with the hands, and a crystal ball appeared, with an image appeared of seven drills glowing.

Jou-sama: you know that the black crystal is attacking all worlds, and we know the result of this.

as a way to acentuate, Jou-sama looked at Fami, Kanon and Sorio, before continuing.

Jou-sama: what you don´t Know it s the true goal of the crystal, and Onpu.

Doremi:... i wanna know it.

Jou-sama: i know. the reason of this attacks... is the liberation of Dralack.

Miku: WHAT? NO WAY!

Sorio: it would be really bad if Dralack gets free... trust us, we know.

Fami: all life will be sucked on every dimension, and no one will be safe from the crystal virus. and all creatys... i... i can´t let that happen again!

as she was saying that, tears began to sprout from her eyes, as if she had a bad memory about it.

Doremi: i... i understood. so, i´ll put all my efforts to stop Onpu from liberate him!

Jou-sama: it s good to see you so decided. but, let me remember you: you will face our riends, Onpu included, and destroy her bodies, in order to save them, and the world. will you do it anyway?

Doremi: if...if that s what i have to do, in order to save all, i ll do it.

Hazuki: Doremi-chan...

Kanon: but how is Dralack liberating? we don´t have any data of that in the future.

Jou-sama: he is escaping, by recollecting all black crystal fragments, and putting them in the soul of people. if he gets enough followers... he will escape from the ten seals which apprisonate him.

Sorio: and... there´s another way he can liberate.

Jou-sama: really? which one?

Sorio: is... killing all light puriffiers.

everybody here, except Fami and Kanon shocked about what Sorio said.

Miku: killing...

Hana: all...

Doremi: light purifiers?

Sorio: the legend says ten light purifiers sealed Dralack, and their magic stops him from open those seals.

Kanon: in our tmeline, Onpu destroyed an adult Doremi, and started breaking the seal.

Fami: in the end, my mom and obaachan sacrificed, to send me, Kanon, and Sorio to this timeline, in which Onpu hasn´t beat you.

Jou-sama: so, we have to find the other light puriffiers, and with their powers, we will destroy Dralack, does it?

Sorio: exactly. but we don´t know in what dimension are they, and we don´t have time for looking for them in every single dimension.

Miku: mmm... i think i have an idea! Jou-sama, is the teleporter ready?

Jou-sama: oh yes! i forgot it!

Doremi: a teleporter?

Miku: yes, i was working in a proyect wth Jou-sama, and it is done!

smiling, Miku said:

Miku: the teleporter will make the travel through dimensions easier, and we can keep the coordenades, to travel later!

Fami: oh! that´s good! now we can travel to each world, and save the future!

Jou-sama: minna, come this way.

eerybody followed Jou-sama through a hallway of the casttle, to a hall full of technologic artiffacts.

Doremi: what s this, Yuki-sama?

Hazuki: Yuki...-sama?

Jou-sama: yes, i asked Doremi to call me this way. anyway, this is our magitec laboratory. in this place, we make artiffacts, to see if we can use technology for our taps and the porons.

they continue walking to a hall full of mirrors, and six of them looked like doors.

Kanon: what is this?

Miku: is the "_multi world teleporter_"! thanks to technology from Majo-kai and the Voca-world, we can use coordenades of ohter worlds, and transfer it to the portals! we can open the gates of the worlds and use it to go and return! it will be so fun!

while sweatdropping, Doremi said:

Doremi: Mi-Miku-chan...

Hazuki: it remembers you of...

Doremi s face turned gloom as Hazuki said that.

Hazuki: oh... Doremi-chan, i...im sorry.

Doremi then turned to see Hazuki, a fake smile formed in her face.

Doremi: oh... it s nothing...

Jou-sama: Doremi-chan.

Witch: Jou-sama! the first world is open!

they turned to a screen, to see the data of the first world.

**_name of the world: Digiworld-5_**

**_dark energy level: middle_**

**_WARNING! purifier energy detected!_**

**_WARNING! Dark Ojamajo energy detected!_**

Doremi: A Dark Ojamajo energy?

Miku: it would mean...

Fami: another friend of my obaachan is there?

Kanon: if there is, there´s no time to waste!

Sorio: yes! let s go! Doremi, are you ready?

Doremi: ... OK! let s go!

Jou-sama: M-Matte! Only Hana and the purifiers can pass there!

Hazuki: EHH? and how come i can´t pass?

Jou-sama: i don´t know. this world doesn t accept your body, and, if you pass, your soul will disperse in that world.

Hazuki: oh... ok. it will be next time!

Hana: Hana-chan will go, too! i ll help Doremi-mama!

Jou-sama: so, are you all ready?

All: Yes!

Jou-sama: Majotec, acivate the portal!

Majotec: yes, Jou-sama!

the witch, Majotec, pressed a button in the cosole, and one of the mirrors glowed. after that, an image of a two superposed different worlds.

Doremi: to a world which suffers...

All: to save it!

the purifiers and Hana passed through the door, being the last Doremi.


	6. the new world! new fight, new dangers!

the group of purifiers(and Hana) appeared in front of a strange tree, which had digital-like leaves and branches, including part of the trunk. floating across the tree, there were light Crystal orbs.

"well, here we are, a new world." Miku said.

"oh, great! it s gonna be so awesome!" Hana said, with a tone of happiness in her voice.

"Hana-chan, you should calm down." said Kanon, looking the strange tree in front of them. "we don´t know what we will find in this world."

"oh, come on Kanon, don´t be so serious!" said Sorio, while he was recollecting fallen "leaves" of the tree. "it s not like something would appear of nothingness and attack us right now, don´t you think?"

suddendly, a criature burst out from some bushes, and attacked the group. it was like a giant tyranosaur, but it was covered in Black Crystal, from head to tail.

"YOU HAD TO SAID IT, DIDN´T YOU!?" screamed Doremi, while dodging the attack of that dinosaur-like creature, and catching her pocket, in order to transform. eberybody else, except Hana, did the same thing.

"WELL, I DIDN´T KNOW IT WAS GOING TOO HAPPEN! I M NOT AN ORACLE, GOD!" Sorio replied.

"can you both stop fighting? we are in a situation here!" Kanon screamed, trying to calm down the pair of teenagers.

"ok... but this hasn´t ended yet!" said Doremi. Sorio only nodded.

everybody lifted their drills, and trasformed.

**_"GUARDIANS OF DIMENSIONS, ACTIVATE YOUR DRILLS! TRANSFORM!"_**

Hana lifted her tap, and said "don´t you dare to leave Hana-chan behind!" while she transformed.

when everybody ended their transformations, all performed a pose, and Doremi said, as a battle cry: "_**UNTIL ALL OF US FIGHT AS ONE, WE WILL FIGHT AS ONE! MIRAI WARRIORS!"**_

"'mirai warriors'? Really, Doremi-chan?"Miku said, a drop of sweat on her head.

"what? it s good, and we are- INCOMING!" screamed Doremi, as they dodged a dark fireball of the crystal dinosaur.

"forget it! let´s end this Creater, and then we discuss our name!" Sorio said, as he charged towards the monster.

_**"LIGHTNING BOLT!"**_

the thunder spheres impacted the monster, as it recovered itself, and charged towards the team.

**_"OJAMAJO WRAP!"_**

Hana wrapped the monster´s foot with her ribbons, incapacitating the Creater to move. however, the monster continued launching fireballs, which everyone dodged easily, now that the creature was trapped. however, the Crystal-like criature started launching dark crystals, which were launched very fast to the purifiers.

_**"POWER KICK!"**_

Kanon made a void wave with his feet, and launched it to the incoming crystals, destroying them into the process.

"now, Doremi-chan!" Miku said. Doremi nodded, and materialized her keyblade, _'magical sound'._ however, the Monster broke free of the ribbons, and attacked with its tail, sending Kanon, Sorio, Miku, and Hana to the tree.

"oh, you are gonna pay for this!" Fami said, as she materialized a poron, like the jewlery poron, but more techno-looking, especially in the top.

"you said it, my grandchild!" Doremi said, and they charged towards the Creater.

the Creater lauched lots of crystals, but the Harukaze dodged each one of them. when they were really close to the monster, Fami slashed her poron, to one of the crystal legs of the monster, which growled in pain. Doremi took the oportunity to jump to the head of the creature.

**_"LIGHT OF DESTINY-MIRAI IMPACT!"_**

the laser of 'magical sound' impacted the head of the creature, and crossed the body, exploding it, and destroying the creater. after that, Fami and Doremi hurried to see the others, apparently without lessions.

"well, i think it s over. let s find the Crystal and destroy-" Sorio said, bafore being interrumped by a roar behind them. the purifiers and Hana turned arround, only to see more Creatys, like the one they barely destroyed.

"YOU HAD TO SAY IT AGAIN, DIDN T YOU?" everybodysaid to Sorio.

"note to myself, don t ever jinx ourselves again." numbled Sorio, clearly beaten.

"how we are gonna defeat that things?!" said Miku, clearly nervous. "we destroyed only one, and it almost destroyed us!"

"we don t have anything to do, but destroy the Creatys, or die in the process." said Kanon, as nervous as the light blue Vocaloid.

"ok, we are here, we won t give up without fighting!" Doremi said, and chargad to a Creater near them. "HERE I GO!"

however, as Doremi reached the Creater, it exploded, and the other near them was slashed, by a metal claw.

"WHAT THE-" Doremi said, before another of the Creatys exploded. Kanon seemed to hear a diabolic laugh, but he thought it was his imagination.

"what is cauing the Creatys to be destroyed?" Doremi said. in that moment, a crature, like a dragon, with white, red and yellow armor appeared, and said: "that would be me."

"come on, Shinegreymon, it`s not only you, i`ve charged a few Crystalmons by myself!" a teenager, who looked like the age of Miku appeared. he had brown hair, olive green eyes, his clothes were more like an uniform than normal clothes.

"that was the last one, anyways." the brunette said."return to your normal form, Shinegreymon."

the criature, Shinegreymon, started glowing, and, when the glow stopped, the giant monster were no more. instead there was this little orange lizard, in the place where the giant was.

"... what... was ... THAT?!" all screamed, catching the atention of the misterious tenn. "and WHO are you?!" screamed Doremi. the boy smirked, and said:

"the name´s Marcus Daimon, protector of the Digiworld."

* * *

(i finally made up with an ending theme! the song`s name is 'Kono Te Nobashite' by Hi-Fi CAMP!)

(in a starry night, we pan to the Mirai warriors' house.)

_kagayakitakute mihatenu yum__e_

_ kyou mo mogaite hi ga kureru_

_ kaerimichi wo terasu tsuikari_

(Doremi, in the roof of the house, looks at the sky, looking sad.)

_itsuka wa annafuu ni nareru kana_

_ yowai kimochi ga denai you ni mune tataita_

(Doremi suddendly starts crying, and the moon begins to hide.)

_souzou no mukougawa_

_ tadoritsuku tame ni_

_ hashitte nagashita ase to namida_

(pictures of Doremi, the other Ojamajos and Poppu start to flow through the sky.)

_Chikaduzuku hodo ni mata_

_ hanareteku keredo_

_ itsumademo oitsudzuketeitai_

(Doremi starts looking the floor, a tear rolling her cheeks, then she looks something, and smiles.)

_Akogare dake ja totemo tarinakute_

_ hisshi ni oikaketa senaka_

(Doremi gets off the roof, and sees the other Mirai warriors smiling at her.)

_koboretanamida kawaku sono mae ni _

_kono te nobashite mada motto saki he_

(Doremi starts running, and jumps to the group, smiling. the sun starts to rise in the sky, as the song ends.)


	7. The Most Powerful Warrior! Mirai Marcus!

(the new Opening is "Hologram" by NICO touches the walls!)

masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete  
(Doremi is seing at the the darkness, Drill mirror in hand.)

boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e  
(A light appears, and Doremi rises her mirror, making the light brighter. the logo of Ojamajo Mirai appears in screen.)

maigo no mama tabi shiteita nezumiiro no sora no shita  
(Marcus appears fighting some human-like Creatys.)

higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijiindeita  
(Ranko and Ranma are training with their weapons in a forest.)

itsuka wa sa chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo  
(Twi and Twilight are reading books in a green field.)

ano kumo no mukou made ikeru ka na  
(Miku is looking at the distance, then looks something and starts to cry.)

tsuyogatte kizutsuita kokoro sukashita you ni  
(Fami, Sorio and Kanon are fighting Creatys, when an explosion reaches them.)

furidashita amatsubutachi ga  
(onpu and the corrupted Ones appear behind the explosion, ready to fight.)

ranhansha kurikaesu  
(Doremi transforms, calls her keyblade, and sets in a fighting position.)

massugu na hikari ga kousa shite  
(Onpu attacks, only to be stopped by Doremi´s 'Magical Sound'.)

ikusaki mo tsugenu mama  
(Twi and Twilight attack Momoko, the first with her Keyblade, the second with magic spells.)

dokomademo tsukinukeru  
(Aiko attacks Ranma and Ranko, but they stop the attack and counter it with a double impact.)

awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete  
(Miku uses her powers to attack the other corrupted, but a kick from a shadowy figure makes her fall. the Future Warriors go to her rescue.)

kono sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo  
(Doremi and Onpu attack each other, until Doremi puts light magic in the keyblade, and impacts it with Onpu, making the screen go white.)

todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e  
(the opening ends with Doremi and the Mirai warriors walking to a portal, under a blue sky.)

* * *

Doremi was Speachless. in front of the warriors there was a single man, who destroyed Dinosaur-like Creatys with une blow! and also a mini-dinosaur who transformed from a big criature, bigger than the Creatys! again, she was a witch, so those things weren´t so surprising.

"well, tell me, who are you, and why did you appeared in front of Ygradasill?" asked Marcus.

"Yggrada-what?" asked Hana, inocentely.

"is the tree over there, girl." said the lizard near to Marcus."Ygradasill is the ruler of this world, the one who has all the inforation here."

Then, something clicked in Miku´s head."so, Marcus, how is your life?" asked the Vocaloid. Marcus didn´t recognized her for a pair of seconds, but then he remembered.

"oh, i can´t complain. and your quest, how is it going, Miku?" Marcus said.

"is going awesome! i found four warriors, and i think there could be one in this world! isn´t it awesome?"

"waitwaitwait." said Kanon, dumbfunded."do you know him? but you said yo forgot almost everything!"

"oh, yes, but something in my head Clicked, and i remember traveling trough this world, and meeting Marcus and Agumon." said the digital idol."but i don´t remember those Creatys."

"Creatys?" asked Marcus."you must be refering to the Crystalmon."

"those 'Cruslamon' are the things against we fight." Kanon said. "they are called Creatys, and they are created by-"

"i don´t care how they are called." interrumped Marcus. "anyway, the Crystalmon appeared only two days ago, and they have threatened the core of the Digiworld so many times, i lost the count."

"Boss, they only have attacked four times." Agumon said, making everybody sweatdrop.

"four times TODAY! i´m getting tired, and if they attack one more time-" Marcus couldn´t finish that phrase, as a big crystal appeared from nothingness, and striked the floor so strong, that part of the floor broke into small rocks, forming a huge crater.

"OH, GIVE ME A BREAK!"screamed the teenager, while he prepared to fight against whatever came from that crater.

"wait... i feel something coming from that crater, and is human!" Miku said, surprising everyone. when the cloud of dust dissapeared, a pair of 'humans' appeared. one male, a teenager, and a girl.

"no way... it can´t be!" said Marcus in disbelief.

"and still, it is." the man said.

"but... you too?" said Doremi, with tears in her eyes.

"well, i know you 'purified' Hazuki-chan, so i´ll purify you!" said the girl.

the people were the friend of Marcus, Thomas Norstein; and the Ojamajo the alert said, Aiko Senoo, Both covered in dark auras.

"oh no! they are corrupted!" Kanon said.

"it´s great, it isn´t? i recovered the age i had while we saved this world, which, now i think about it, It was not Worth salvation." said Thomas, making Marcus angry.

"and i have the power to move oceans! what will you do, miss 'can´t find a boyfriend'?" Aiko mocked Doremi. however, she didn´t say anything. she knew her friend was there, in some part.

"Marcus." Miku said."your friend is corrupted. the only form we can save him is destroying his body, so we can create a new body. do you think you can handle it?" Marcus heard that, and hated that idea, but knew there it wasn´t other form.

"ok, we´ll do it. anyways, i´ll wanna ppunch him hard, because all of what he said."Agumon reached his Boss, and nodded, in agreement.

"Now, DIE!" screamed both corrupted, and attacked.

"Porurin pirurin hanna hanna pi! create a light force field!" chanted Hana, creating a shield, which stopped them.

"the shield won´t last longer! transform!" screamed Hana. Marcus canalized his Digisoul, as the others brought their Drill Mirrors.

**_GUARDIANS OF DIMENSIONS, ACTIVATE YOUR DRILLS! TRANSFORM!_**

**_CHARGE! DIGISOUL BURST!_**

**_UNTIL WE FIGHT AS ONE, WE WILL FIGHT AS ONE! MIRAI WARRIORS!_**

**_AGUMON SHINKA! SHINEGREYMON BURST MODE!_**

"and again with the 'Mirai warriors' thing." Sorio facepalmed."Doremi, when this ends, we will have a conversation!"

"what? i told you, is good!" Doremi said, as she invoked her Keyblade.

"and why, Obaachan?" asked Fami. Marcus' eyes opened big. "Obaa-whaat?!"screamed.

"i´ll explain you later, now we have a pair of Corrupt Ones to fight!"

"o-ok..." Masaru prepared himself for the fight, channeling all of his Digisoul into his fists. in that moment, the shield Hana created dissipated, and Thomas attacked the group. ShineGreymon punched Thomas, but the impact made zero damage. in fact, Tohmas grabbed the Mega's fist, and pushed him to the floor.

"ShineGreymon!" screamed Marcus, seeing his friend fall. His rage increased his Digisoul, and he punched Thomas in the face. however, that didn´t made any damage.

"so weak." was the only thing the corrupted Thomas said, before he kicked Marcus, and sent him flying with his friend.

"he just bought you time. you are dead anyways. you are pathetic." mocked Thomas, as he was getting close at the warriors.

"oh, can i have Doremi?" Aiko said.

"sure, get mad. just be sure you will kill her, as Onpu-sama said."

"is curious,"said Aiko."i never thought i´ll call Onpu my master, but that´s the life."

"Ai-chan..." said Doremi. Miku clutched her head in pain, but just for a moment. it was weird, as something in his head rejected some memory. fortunately no one saw it.

"NOW DIE! **_DARK FLUID-AQUA STORM!_**" Aiko chanted, and a dark liquid,coming from the floor, was launched to the Mirai Warriors.

"**_LIGHT SHIELD-RECOIL DAMAGE!_**" Chanted Fami. in that moment, the fluid impacted against the shield The future Ojamajo created, turned white, and returned to Aiko, impacting her.

"and now me!" exclaimed Thomas, and started running to the warriors.

"DARK LUNAR SWORD!" chanted. inmediatedly, a crecent moon-shaped sword appeared in his hand. the sword broke the shield, and Thomas started impacting the warriors with it. Doremi held her Keyblade, and the two swords clashed each other. however, Thomas was stonger than Doremi, and the Mirai Warrior was expelled for the force of the Dark blade.

"as i said," Thomas said, a grin in his face."you are pathetic, you won´t last one minute against me." Thomas canalized dark energy in the Blade, and...

* * *

with Marcus, he and Agumon (reverted into his rookie form) were liying in the floor, unconcious. in that moment, a shooting star changed course and directed to them. when the star was really close, the light coming from it expanded.

_"protector of the digiworld, wake up..."_

"wha? what´s happening?" asked Marcus, now in the void where Doremi recieved the Drill Mirror.

_"you are the protector of this world, a Mirai warrior..."_ the voice said.

"me? but i´m not special!" the Fighter exclamed.

_"no... you have the will to fight, even if the situation is futile... you are the Mirai warrior of this world."_ the voice explained. in that moment, an orange Drill appeared in front of Marcus.

_"will you accept this honor?"_ the voice asked. Marcus looked surprised, but he took the Drill inmediately.

"if i can save the worlds, And find myself good rivals, then count me in!" he exclamed. the void made itself shinier, and Marcus had to close his eyes. when he opened them, Marcus saw a Mirror Pocket in front of him, and he was in the battlefield again.

"Boss! you are finally awake!" exclamed Agumon, who was already awoken.

"yes... and i know what to do now." Marcus declared, and held the Drill Mirror in his Hand.

**_GUARDIAN OF THE DIGIWORLD, ACTIVATE YOUR DRILL! MARCUS DAIMON, TRANSFORM!_**

a light bathed Marcus, and directed Tomas attention to him. when he stopped shining, Marcus clothes were replaced with a Shinegreymon armor. he had claws instead of hands, and propellers.

"now Agumon, let´s go!" Marcus said, while the Digimon was dumbfounded about the change. both beings started running.

"Boss... you digivolved!" Agumon exclaimed.

"you can say that..." Marcus declared, as he put a claw-hand in Agumon. "now, let´s help everyone, okay?"

"you said it Boss!" the Digimon exclamed. in that moment, she started to shine, with a powerful red color, and started flying. he had evolved into Agumon Burst Mode. Marcus didn´t waste time, and activated his propellers, directing to Thomas' face.

"Wha-" was the only thing the corrupted could say, before his face was smacked for the two flying beings. Thomas was sent near to Aiko, who was facing the future warriors.

"don´t think you have won... see you in another time, Doremi..." the corrupted Ojamajo said, before relasing Cystalmons, and dissapear in a black portal, without Thomas, and leaving a Black Crystal fragment, which broke in pieces.

"Wait! Aiko-sama!" screamed Thomas. however she didn´t return. "you BAKAS!" screamed to Marcus and the mirai warriors, who were now fighting the Crystalmons.

"**_MUSIC BOMB!_**" Fami chanted, making a musical note, which exploded, destroying three Creatys.

**_"THECNO..."_**

**_"FORCE!"_**

**_"DIGITAL KICK!"_** with that, Kanon and Miku launched a synchro kick, which destroyed more Crystalmons.

**_"GIGA FIRE IMPACT!"_** chanted Marcus, before envelop himself into a fire Sphere, which impacted the Crystalmons in their chests, and destroyed them.

"i will fight Thomas! i can catch his soul!" exclaimed Doremi. Marcus nodded, and she started running towards Thomas.

"OH NO YOU WON´T!_** GIGA DARK MOON-DESTRUCTION!**_"the corrupted exclaimed, and a dark moon appeared in his hands. he threw it to Doremi, only to see her slashing the sphere, and destroy it.

"and now, _**LIGHT DESTINY-MIRAI IMPACT!"**_ Doremi chanted her trademark attack, in front of Thomas. the laser coming from the Keyblade impacted Thomas, who screamed in pain.

**"I... WAS... PERFECT!"**screamed, before dissapearing, leaving a blue soul with a Digivice Burst, and a crystal, which broke. the Crystalmons dissapeared, as the Mirai warriors desactivated their transformations, and Agumon returned to his original form.

"wow... it was AWESOME!" Marcus exclamed, at which everyone near him sweatdropped.

"calm down, boss. it was another fight, like the ones we use to do usually." Agumon said.

"no, it wasn´t! it was better!" exclamed the fighter."i was i this void, and that vioce i was a Mirai Warrior!"

"... now the voice too?!" Kanon replied. he turned to Doremi, and he said "ok, you win this time... but when you have an idea about how to call us, tell us first!"

"done!" Doremi said, happy. in that moment, a portal, with the image of the Majo-kai castle appeared. "oh, that´s all? a wanted to know this world!" the Ojamajo replied.

"well, i guess i must go with you, doesn´t it?" Marcus asked. Agumon seemed sad.

"But Boss-"

"i´ll go fight more powerful rivals, and i´ll make myself stronger." Marcus interrumped his partner."and, when i return, i´ll show you how powerful i´ve become!"

the Digimon didn´t say anything. he hugged his boss, and started walking to Ygradasill. the last thing Marcus could hear was "then i´ll be rooting for you here, and i´ll wait your return." with that, he evolved into Burst mode, and started flying. Marcus and the others crossed the portal, with Marcus being the last. before crossing, he saw the Digi-sky, and smiled.

"alright! one world less, one more soul!" Doremi said, as she held Thomas' soul, and gave it to Majotec.

"this soul isn´t so corrupted as your friend´s soul. i think i´ll be able to make a body for it in three days." said Majotec. Doremi looked surprised.

"but... if Hazuki was recreated when i awoke... how much time did i slept?"

"a week, more or less." said Miku. Doremi was shocked, and 'melted' into the ground, making everybody sweatdrop.

"don´t worry, we have a steak for you, waiting in your new home." Jou-sama said. Doremi and Fami´s eyes sparkled, until they saw each other, and embarrased themselves. Kanon said something like "like father, like son" but no one heard him.

"wait. you are saying we have a new home?" Marcus asked.

"of course. it is were the MAHO-DOU was, so Doremi can guide you to it..."

"Marcus. Marcus Daimon, protector of the Digiworld, and proud Mirai Warrior."

"Mirai... warrior? it sound like something Doremi-chan would say." Hazuki said, which made the Ojamajo blush even more.

"and, we will live there?" asked Kanon.

"that´s right. you will be able to teleport here from your house, no matter the moon is smiling or not."

"moons smiling? wow, that´s strange." said Marcus.

"not as weirder as giant monsters made of cristal, i assure you." Mocked Sorio. everyone laughed, and directed to an openned portal, with the image of a very huge home. each Mirai warrior crossed the portal, Hazuki and Hana followed them.

'now a new aditton to the group is here... the Back Crystal won´t defeat us now!'

* * *

(in a starry night, we pan to the Mirai warriors' house.)

kagayakitakute mihatenu yume  
kyou mo mogaite hi ga kureru  
kaerimichi wo terasu tsuikari

(Doremi, in the roof of the house, looks at the sky, looking sad.)

itsuka wa annafuu ni nareru kana  
yowai kimochi ga denai you ni mune tataita

(Doremi suddendly starts crying, and the moon begins to hide.)

souzou no mukougawa  
tadoritsuku tame ni  
hashitte nagashita ase to namida

(pictures of Doremi, the other Ojamajos and Poppu start to flow through the sky.)

Chikaduzuku hodo ni mata  
hanareteku keredo  
itsumademo oitsudzuketeitai

(Doremi starts looking the floor, a tear rolling her cheeks, then she looks something, and smiles.)

Akogare dake ja totemo tarinakute  
hisshi ni oikaketa senaka

(Doremi gets off the roof, and sees the other Mirai warriors smiling at her.)

koboretanamida kawaku sono mae ni  
kono te nobashite mada motto saki he

(Doremi starts running, and jumps to the group, smiling. the sun starts to rise in the sky, as the song ends.)


	8. prelude of a new world! a normal week!

"oh, come on! this is the house?!"

the mirai Warriors' house was... very basic. there were 8 rooms, 1 bathroom and the kitchen, apart from the living room and the dinner room.

in short, the house was... pretty boring.

"i know! it looks like Majorika created it!" Hazuki said.

"hmm... and if you use your magic to remodelate this place?" Kanon asked.

"it´s not so easy." Doremi explained."we need a lot of magic to make the changes permanent, and only Yuki-sama or a Magical Stage would be enough strong."

"Magical-wha?" Marcus asked, still ovblivious about some things relationated with the magic.

"a Magical Stage. it´s created when three or more witches join their powers to make a powerful spell." Fami explained the group, as she was preparing the dinner(8 pieces of Steak, 4 for her and 4 for Doremi.)

"exactly. and yes, Fami and i have magic, but i don´t know anyone else-"

"MAMA! you forgot Hana-chan!" Hana shouted, as she was preparing her dinner(5 pieces of Steak) with a little magical help. Kanon, Sorio, Marcus, Miku and Hazuki sweatdropped, as Doremi blushed. a lot.

"o-of course, Hana-chan! i just say we don´t... oh, god, someone shut me up, please." the pink Ojamajo said, burying her face in her hands. everyone there, except Hana, laughed.

"well, then why don´t you three make the 'Magical-Stadium' thing now?" Marcus asked, when he already stopped laughing. however, Doremi was already in the table, waiting for the Steaks, ready for eating. the entire group, except the three witches sweatdropped, as the three girls were eating the Steaks, at an alarming velocity.

"are they going to, you know, drink something to pass those Steaks?" The digital warrior asked Hazuki. she shook her head.

"i don´t know about Fami-chan, but, if she has the appetite of her Grandma, they won´t drink anything, unless they choke... and that won´t happen." Hazuki said, smiling uncomfortably at the sight of the three Steak-eaters.

Miku was laughing, but in that moment she had a flash of a memory, of Doremi eating as fast as she was doing it now. however, the flash was too fast and it gave the Idol a very strong headache after that. however, no one noticed that.

_'another flashback... why does it keep happening to me?!'_

* * *

**masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete**  
(Doremi is seing at the the darkness, Drill mirror in hand.)

**boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e**  
(A light appears, and Doremi rises her mirror, making the light brighter. the logo of Ojamajo Mirai appears in screen.)

**maigo no mama tabi shiteita nezumiiro no sora no shita**  
(Marcus appears fighting some human-like Creatys.)

**higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijiindeita**  
(Ranko and Ranma are training with their weapons in a forest.)

**itsuka wa sa chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo**  
(Twi and Twilight are reading books in a green field.)

**ano kumo no mukou made ikeru ka na**  
(Miku is looking at the distance, then looks something and starts to cry.)

**tsuyogatte kizutsuita kokoro sukashita you ni**  
(Fami, Sorio and Kanon are fighting Creatys, when an explosion reaches them.)

**furidashita amatsubutachi ga**  
(onpu and the corrupted Ones appear behind the explosion, ready to fight.)

**ranhansha kurikaesu**  
(Doremi transforms, calls her keyblade, and sets in a fighting position.)

**massugu na hikari ga kousa shite**  
(Onpu attacks, only to be stopped by Magical Sound.)

**ikusaki mo tsugenu mama**  
(Twi and Twilight attack Momoko, the first with her Keyblade, the second with magic spells.)

**dokomademo tsukinukeru**  
(Aiko attacks Ranma and Ranko, but they stop the attack and counter it with a double impact.)

**awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete**  
(Miku uses her powers to attack the other corrupted, but a kick from a shadowy figure makes her fall. the Future Warriors go to her rescue.)

**kono sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo**  
(Doremi and Onpu attack each other, until Doremi puts light magic in the sword, and impacts it with Onpu, making the screen go white.)

**todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e**  
(the opening ends with Doremi and the Mirai warriors walking to a portal, under a blue sky.)

* * *

"so, what now?" Marcus asked. the three Ojamajos had already eaten, and they were now in the outsides of the house, with Doremi, Hana and Fami in a circle, and each one transformed, Doremi and Fami into "Mirai Mode" and Hana in her Witch uniform.

"now we make the Magical Stage, and we will have a customized house!" Doremi explained, while branding 'Magical Sound'. then, she turned to see the girls. "ready?"

"Hana was born ready!" Hana declared.

"ready when you are, Obaachan!" Fami shouted.

Marcus reached Sorio and whispered "i don´t think i will acostumbrate to that'Obaachan' thing."

"believe me, you won´t do it soon." Sorio whispered back.

_**"Pirika Pirikala Nobiyakani!"**_

_**"Doremi Mirai Paraikani!"**_

_**"Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"**_

_**"MAGICAL STAGE!"**_

**"let us Customize the House!"**

the Magical Stage worked... or at least it looked it did. when the magic dissapeared, 8 remote controls fell from the sky...

and one fell over Doremi's face.

"that should hurt." Sorio said.

"you'd think, but Doremi has this... bad luck." Hazuki said. "everything happens to her, and she always says..."

**"AHHGG! I´M THE WORLD´S UNLUCKIEST GIRL!"**

"yes, that." Hazuki ended her statement, with a sweatdrop."and don´t worry, she has acostumbrated."  
t  
"but... what are we gonna do with these?" Marcus asked.

"i don´t know. the Magical Stage works in weird ways..." Doremi said, holding the Remote in her hands, and pressing the "Power" button. in that moment, a green screen appeared from nowhere, in front of the Ojamajo, surprising her and the other Mirai warriors, except for the Future ones.

"What's this?!" Doremi asked.

"i know! is an Altering Remote!" Fami explained. "in the future, before Dralack attacked, we used to use them to use these for modify our rooms, and costomize them!"

"i almost forgot about them, mostly because, in my world, they were olny released weeks before the attack of Dralack." Kanon said, pressing the "Power" of his control, and making another screen appear. "now, how do you use it..."

"i remember." Sorio said, after pressing his own control, and, after the Screen appeared, he sterted pressing buttons."now, how do you like the living room? double? small?"

"one big enough for all of us would be nice." Doremi said.

"ok!" Sorio pressed some buttons, and a quake was heard in the house.

"what was that?!" Miku asked, as surprised as the rest of present warriors.

"enter, and see." Kanon said. the group entered into the house...

and their minds were blown. in cuestion of seconds, the Living room expanded, enough for 10 persons, with all and new furniture.

"that was awesome!" Marcus and Doremi exclaimed, before using their remotes for modifing their rooms. the others did the same thing, after Kanon, Fami and Sorio explained them how to use their Remotes.

Doremi´s Room resembled the one she had before all of the Mirai thing, but it had some differences. for example, it had a computer, with images of Poppu and herself, in all of their Magical attics. it also had a door, whih leaded to Majokai, whenever it´s night or not, and whenever the moon was smiling or not. finally, it had a middle-sized piano, which she could play.

Marcus room resembled a normal teenagers room, with a sparring bag in one side, and a treadmill in other side.

Miku´s room was mostly mechanic, with the bed, closet and almost everything was created with very futuristic technology. it had an mini studio, for her to record some songs she would want to sing.

Kanon´s room looked a lot like his Grandfather´s room, but it looked more mechanical and futuristic.

Sorio´s room was locked since he created, so no one could see it. why, it was a mystery for the other Warriors.

finally, Fami´s room looked like Dorem´s room, with digital posters, showing parts of the life of her Grandma, obviously the posters were rearanged for only showing things that had hapenned, to avoid spoilers of what will happen later.

after that, they passed the next week talking about thir stories, and of their worlds. Fami and Sorio restrained themselves and Miku couldn´t talk about nothing, because of her amnesia, but that didn´t stop them to talk with the rest as long-time friends.

* * *

by the end of the week, the group was a great family.

"and that Stone guy Digivolved, and attacked us! he was still small, but stonger!" Marcus said, as he was munching his food.

"that´s nothing! you would have to see how i defeated those guys with my Ojiichan!" Kanon said."i´ve never seen someone catch a ball like he did!"

"and you´ve never seen the things we did to save Hana-chan! i still dream of that forest..." Doremi said.

"me too, that´s some coincidence, don´t you think?" Hauzki said.

"Hana-chan dreams of Battle Rangers!" Hana said. Fami, Doremi and Hazuki sweatdropped.

"why it´s that something new?" Hazuki asked. all the group laughed.

"wow. it´s awesome how we are like a family now." Miku said. "i can´t remember much, but i think i´ve never felt what i feel now..."

"is so calm... just like eating with..." Doremi said, but her face turned darkish when she said "her..."

"Doremi-chan..." Miku said. for some reason she shared her pain, but she didn´t know why.

"oh, that´s right. your sister." Marcus said, stopping eating."don´t worry. if my adventures showed me something, it´s that, if you can´t find your family, and something tells you is alive, you will reunite with them sooner or later!"

those words made Doremi feel better. "thanks, Marcus."

"don´t sweat it." the Digital Warrior said, before start eating again. but, when he started eating, a sound came from their Drill Mirrors.

"huh?" Doremi opened her Mirror, and saw the face of the queen.

'good night, Doremi-chan.'

"go-good night, Yuki-sama. why did you call us, and how were you able to do it?"

'when you have a power as great as mine, you can do this and more.' the queen chuckled. 'anyway, the reason i´m calling you is because the body of your friend is ready.'

"Thomas is alright?" Marcus asked. the queen nodded.

'yes, and he is wishing to tell us everything he remembers.'

"then we will be there soon!" Sorio declared. the queen smiled and dissapeared from the mirrors. after that, everybody went to Doremi´s room, and crossed the door to Majokai.

* * *

"tell me, why did we put the door in my room?" Doremi asked, as the group heached the Magitech lab.

"you were the one who put it there. don´t blame us." Kanon said.

"oh, you´re here!" Majotec said. "your friend is now online."

"online?" Doremi and Marcus asked.

"the bodies we create are a combination of real flesh and mechanical devices. the brain is mechanic, and they are regulated by those headphones they have, like your friend."

"and i was asking myself why did you have those headphones..." Doremi said to her friend, who smiled.

"oh, Marcus. you are always late, aren´t you?" Thomas asked, after he reached the place. he had the same clothes he had when he and Marcus were working in DATS, and the same half-headphone. Marcus stared at him for some seconds.

then he asked "couldn´t you do something about his personality? i mean-"

"hey!"

"i´m joking!" Marcus said. "anyway, what are you going to tell us?"

"Marcus!" Miku exclaimed. however, Thomas olny chuckled.

"it´s ok, i like that of you, Marcus. always to the point." Thomas said. then, he started explaining everything he remembered.

"as you should know, Onpu is trying to release Dralack from his seal. she promised us all kind of things to help her, allowing her to put the Dark Taps in our bodies."

"like me and my magical powers." Hazuki recalled.

"correct. i just wanted to be smarter, and more powerful. she gave me that, but at one price..."

"your soul." Marcus said. Thomas nodded. the atmosphere of the place turned heavier.

"but... why?" Doremi dared to ask.

"i don´t know. the only thing i know, is that her soul is more tainted than mine, Aiko, and your friend´s souls togrther. she created the Dark Taps, and... i helped her to create... a Virus."

"a Virus? what kind of Virus?" Miku asked. before Thomas could answer, an alert was heard.

**WARNING! NEW WORLD FOUND!**

"a new world?" Kanon asked. the group turned to see an screen with data of the world.

_name of the world: Martial-World-X_

_dark energy level: middle-high_

_WARNING! purifier energy detected!_

_WARNING! Dark Ojamajo energy detected!_

_WARNING! Dark Virus found! any non-Purifier is not enabled to go to this world!_

"no... they released the Virus!" Thomas exclaimed. then, he threw his fists to the computer. "why did i created it?!"

"what this virus do?" Sorio asked.

"this Virus modifies the body of a person into two things: a Beastmen, or a Cybermen." Thomas explained, more calmly. "the Virus is designed to affect a single person, and, after that, the person itself infects the entire world. usually there are people with the two forms the Virus gives, and they are caught by the other groups. all civilisation will crumble, and Dralack... will have enough power to free himself." Thomas said that last phrase, with a dark tone in his voice.

"then let´s help the humans, Beastmen and Cybermen, to be united, and not to fight!" Fami declared.

"Fami... why do you-"

"me and my friends helped to fuse the Majokai and the Ningenkai, so i feel we can do the same with this world." the Future Ojamajo looked at the sky, remembering her past-future friends. then, she turned to the group, and smiled.

"if you believe... there will be hope in this world." Thomas said. "we made the same thing with the Digiworld and the real world, remember, Marcus?"

"yeah, i know. and i know there will be people who oposse to change." Marcus said, before canalizing a bit of his Digisoul in his fist. "and they will know me."

"well, let´s go!" Hana said. before she could give a step, Doremi stopped her.

"Hana, you saw it. is dangerous that you, Hazuki or Thomas come with us." Doremi explained to her daughter.

"but Hana-chan wants to go!"

"no, Hana. we will return, and with a new friend, but you can´t come with us. it would be dangerous for you, and... i can´t afford losing you again."

Hana noticed the tears in her mom´s eyes, so she hugged her, and said "ok, but come back safely, ok?" Doremi smiled and nodded.

"well, are you ready?" Majotec asked. whe the Mirai Warriors nodded, the Witch opened the portal to the world.

"To a lost world..." Doremi said.

"LET´S SAVE IT!" the whole group exclaimed. then, the crossed the portal, and entered the world.

* * *

(in a starry night, we pan to the Mirai warriors' house.)

**kagayakitakute mihatenu yume kyou mo mogaite hi ga kureru kaerimichi wo terasu tsuikari**  
(Doremi, in the roof of the house, looks at the sky, looking sad.)

**itsuka wa annafuu ni nareru kana yowai kimochi ga denai you ni mune tataita**  
(Doremi suddendly starts crying, and the moon begins to hide.)

**souzou no mukougawa tadoritsuku tame ni hashitte nagashita ase to namida**  
(pictures of Doremi, the other Ojamajos and Poppu start to flow through the sky.)

**Chikaduzuku hodo ni mata hanareteku keredo itsumademo oitsudzuketeitai**  
(Doremi starts looking the floor, a tear rolling her cheeks, then she looks something, and smiles.)

**Akogare dake ja totemo tarinakute hisshi ni oikaketa senaka**  
(Doremi gets off the roof, and sees the other Mirai warriors smiling at her.)

**koboretanamida kawaku sono mae ni kono te nobashite mada motto saki he**  
(Doremi starts running, and jumps to the group, smiling. the sun starts to rise in the sky, as the song ends.)

* * *

**_finally, the chapter 8!_**

**_i originally created the house as a blank state, with the rooms created as the Warriors were added to the group, but then i had the idea of the Remotes, and i couldn´t help myself._**

**_next world, well, my Opening explains for itself. however, i have to explain the idea of the virus. i read once a fanfiction of the next world, with more viruses, but i simplyfied to only two viruses, and the creation of it._**

**_well, thats all! Mark out, Peace!_**


	9. the one with two minds explanation time!

"wow... this world looks... pretty normal." Kanon said. it was true. for an infected world, they had expected to be destroyed, with corpses in every corner, and without life.

instead, the place they reached looked like a normal neighbourhood.

"don´t low your guard." Sorio said, holding his Drill Mirror in his hand. "we don´t know what is happening in this world, so we must be careful."

"why? it looks like a normal world..." Sorio said. as in cue, an arrow almost impacted him, but Marcus reacted on time, and caught it. suddenly in the shadows, red eyes appeared. the Mirai Warriors made the only safe thing:

run.

"SORIO! DIDN´T YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM MARCUS' WORLD?!" Fami shouted, as she transformed into Mirai mode, and created a protection wall, to avoid the arrows and stones that were thrown to them.

"I DON´T UNDERSTAND WHY THE MULTIVERSE WANTS ME TO BE WRONG!" the Future Warrior said.

"IT´S NOT THE TIME FOR FIGHTING!" Doremi shouted. "We must escape from that mob!" in fact, the creatures that were attacking them, weren´t Creatys, but normal, very angry people.

"yes, but how?!" Miku said, as she scanned the road, to see if they would find an escape route. however, there was some kind of interference, so she couldn´t make it.

"i don´t know! there should be a place where-" Doremi´s thoughts were stopped by the sighting of a hand, with claws and wires, which made signs for them to follow it. "a... hand?"

"a what?" Marcus asked. then he and the others looked at the hand. "what´s that?"

"maybe a Dualmen. you know, the kind of person with two kinds of Virus in his body?" Miku remembered her friends. "anyway, he or she would be helping us to hide."

"or he or she could be sending us to a trap." Sorio muttered.

"well, i´ll take that risk!" Doremi exclaimed, and ran towards the hand, which started leading her(and soon, the other warriors) to an abandoned house. the mob ran in front of it, never stopping to see if there was someone in that home.

"well, that takes care of those guys." Marcus said. then, he turned, and canalized a bit of his Digisoul on his body."and now, let´s see who saved us..." the Mirai Warrior increased his Digisoul, making it illuminate the place. in front of the Warriors there stood a girl, with red and white hair. apart from her claw and one of her feet, both Werewolf-like, the digital aspects were predominants in her body. her blue and white eyes looked at the Warriors.

"uhh... hello. my name is Doremi, and these are my friends, Marcus, Fami, Sorio, and Miku." Doremi presented the group. "and you are?"

"my... my name is Ranko."

* * *

**masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete**  
(Doremi is seing at the the darkness, Drill mirror in hand.)

**boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e**  
(A light appears, and Doremi rises her mirror, making the light brighter. the logo of Ojamajo Mirai appears in screen.)

**maigo no mama tabi shiteita nezumiiro no sora no shita**  
(Marcus appears fighting some human-like Creatys.)

**higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijiindeita**  
(Ranko and Ranma are training with their weapons in a forest.)

**itsuka wa sa chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo**  
(Twi and Twilight are reading books in a green field.)

**ano kumo no mukou made ikeru ka na**  
(Miku is looking at the distance, then looks something and starts to cry.)

**tsuyogatte kizutsuita kokoro sukashita you ni**  
(Fami, Sorio and Kanon are fighting Creatys, when an explosion reaches them.)

**furidashita amatsubutachi ga**  
(onpu and the corrupted Ones appear behind the explosion, ready to fight.)

**ranhansha kurikaesu**  
(Doremi transforms, calls her keyblade, and sets in a fighting position.)

**massugu na hikari ga kousa shite**  
(Onpu attacks, only to be stopped by Magical Sound.)

**ikusaki mo tsugenu mama**  
(Twi and Twilight attack Momoko, the first with her Keyblade, the second with magic spells.)

**dokomademo tsukinukeru**  
(Aiko attacks Ranma and Ranko, but they stop the attack and counter it with a double impact.)

**awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete**  
(Miku uses her powers to attack the other corrupted, but a kick from a shadowy figure makes her fall. the Future Warriors go to her rescue.)

**kono sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo**  
(Doremi and Onpu attack each other, until Doremi puts light magic in the sword, and impacts it with Onpu, making the screen go white.)

**todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e**  
(the opening ends with Doremi and the Mirai warriors walking to a portal, under a blue sky.)

* * *

after they presented as the Mirai Warriors(term that Kanon still refused to accept), Marcus asked "why were those people chasing us?".

"they are scared of the Virus ones." Ranko said.

"the Virus ones?" Kanon asked.

"the Virus ones, that´s the name of the people who are infected with... this." Ranko said, showing her claw-digital arm.

"the Dark Virus." Miku said. when Ranko looked at her, she explained. "is the original name of the Virus you have."

"and we came to help all the people to understand the infected, and to live in peace!" Fami exclaimed. Ranko was startled by the mood of the girl, but managed to smile.

"I see... you are just like him..." she said.

"him?" Miku asked.

"yes... my brother, Ranma. he has the same thinking that your friend has."

"and, can we meet him?" Marcus said. "he sounds like a good boy."

Ranko laughed a little. she took a little of hot water, and she said:

"don´t worry, you´ll meet him now."

then, she poured the water in her body. then, it turned into HIS body. his werewolf parts, more specifically his arm and his foot, turned into digital extremities while the rest of his body turned more furrish, and his hair turned black.

the only thing the Warriors could say was "wha..." as the new boy stretched and said "oh boy, is good to be back. you took some time, Ranko."

_'well, excuse me! i was escaping from some Beastmen, when i heard them running and escaping from a human mob!'_ Ranko´s voice was heard from his digital arm. that shocked the Mirai Wariors more.

"huh?" the boy turned to see the traveling warriors. "hello, my name is Ranma."

"but... you... and he..." Kanon started to say, but he was in a loss of words. Sorio and Fami had the same expression. Doremi was stoned, Miku was surprised, and Marcus...

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"i... maybe i have to explain it..." Ranma said. then he and Ranko started explaining the two personalities and the bodies.

* * *

_Ranma was a normal boy... ok, not a "normal" boy, but an experimented martial artist, especialised in the "Anything Goes" art. one day, because of a training, he fell into a cursed pond, which turned him into Ranko(who didn´t had a personality in that time), and would return him with hot water. he had... a lot of weird adventures, and they somehow ended when he met her mother._

_or he thought so._

_after a few months, two of her friends-and fiancees- were infected with some kind of virus. while the first was transformed into a Werewolf-like person, the body of the other recieved conections in her body, and their whole internal organs turned mechanic. after that, they turned evil, and transformed other people, turning them into puppets to their desires._

_including Ranma, who was one of the first ones._

_however, due to the nature of his curse, he allowed not only to mantain his control over his body, but also to recieve the other virus, and allowing Ranko to have a mind of her own._

* * *

"and since then, we have been escaping from the three groups, trying to stay alive." Ranma finished his story.

"and... you are alone?" Miku asked.

_'oh, no. other cursed people were inmune to the virus and live with us.'_ Ranko explained._ 'however, only Ranma and me are capable to go out and... borrow some food of the three groups.'_

"you mean... like stealing?" Kanon said. Ranma and Ranko were silent.

then Ranma said "yes. but we don´t have another option! if you have a curse of the Virus, you aren´t able to live a normal life!"

_'and our life was hard BEFORE the Virus. now... is harder.'_ Ranko said.

"wow... i can relate." Sorio said. "i won´t talk about my world, but... i had the same problem. i wasn´t allowed to live a normal life, and... then Dralack attacked." Kanon and Fami were startled by that revelation, because he never used to talk about his origin world.

"Sorio..." Fami said.

"anyway." Sorio said, regaining his calm. "do you think you can lead us to your actual home? it would be nice to eat something that´s not Steak."

"and what is wrong with Steak?!" Fami and Doremi declared. then they saw each other and blushed.

"what do you think, Ranko? would they be well recieved by the others?"

_'well, i don´t know about Shampoo, but the others would like to see people who don´t freak out for our condition.'_ Ranko said._ 'but... i think my velocity factor would be better for that.'_

"i get it, i get it." Ranma said, as he poured some cold water in his head, turning into Ranko._ 'just... don´t forget to turn into me. i want to eat. from my own mouth.'_ he said, once his body turned into Ranko's.

"well, you can try to remember me about it!" Ranko said. then she sighed, and said "well, follow me." then, she stood up, and jumped to the street from a nearby window. the rest of the Mirai Warriors then followed him/her...

and landed in front of the mob.

"and now?" Sorio asked the two-in-one martial artist.

"well, if i had to say..." Ranko said, the mob starting to run towards them. "RUN!"

then they ran. Doremi thought that, if it was a chspter of a story, then a chapter should end like this.

* * *

(in a starry night, we pan to the Mirai warriors' house.)

**kagayakitakute mihatenu yume kyou mo mogaite hi ga kureru kaerimichi wo terasu tsuikari**  
(Doremi, in the roof of the house, looks at the sky, looking sad.)

**itsuka wa annafuu ni nareru kana yowai kimochi ga denai you ni mune tataita**  
(Doremi suddendly starts crying, and the moon begins to hide.)

**souzou no mukougawa tadoritsuku tame ni hashitte nagashita ase to namida**  
(pictures of Doremi, the other Ojamajos and Poppu start to flow through the sky.)

**Chikaduzuku hodo ni mata hanareteku keredo itsumademo oitsudzuketeitai**  
(Doremi starts looking the floor, a tear rolling her cheeks, then she looks something, and smiles.)

**Akogare dake ja totemo tarinakute hisshi ni oikaketa senaka**  
(Doremi gets off the roof, and sees the other Mirai warriors smiling at her.)

**koboretanamida kawaku sono mae ni kono te nobashite mada motto saki he**  
(Doremi starts running, and jumps to the group, smiling. the sun starts to rise in the sky, as the song ends.)

* * *

_**finally!(i think i should stop saying finally U-.-)**_

_**anyway, i bet some of you should have seen that coming. if you did, good for you! if you didn´t, well, there´s next story!**_

**_and about that: i just started college, so i won´t be able to upload more chapters for some time, so enjoy the last one for now!_**

**_Mark out, Peace!_**


	10. more explanations! the hideout!

"did... did i told you... how much i...I hate your bad luck?"

"yeah... in the past... or future... i don´t know anymore..."

the warriors and Ranko/Ranma had escaped from the mob, due to an ilusion that Doremi had made in Mirai mode. they had managed to escape to some kind of dojo in the center of the city. in this instant, they were in the front door.

"now, when are we going to enter?" Sorio asked.

"just a minute." Ranko said, as she was in front of the door, waiting for something.

"come on, what are we waiting for?" Kanon asked. Ranko said nothing. looking in the top of the door, she waited at something. finally, she saw the thing she was waiting.

"she is finally here."she said, smiling. the others turned to see what the martial artist/s saw, and they saw...

a purple cat, looking at Ranko and the others.

"... really? a cat?" Marcus was the first to talk. "we were waiting for that thing to appear?"

the mentioned cat didn´t take that well. she launched to Marucs' face, and...

performed martial arts with the digital warrior body, turning his neck in a dangerous angle, along with other parts of his body.

'you should have told him about her.' Ranma said, his arm actually sweatdropping.

"yes... you`re right." Ranko sweatdropped, as some sparks appeared in her digital arm. she touched the cat with it, and it was electrocuted...

Along with Marcus, who was already in a world of pain (no pun intended).

"Sorry about her, Marcus-kun!" Ranko said, as the mentioned warrior was in the floor, ready to go to the afterlife. her gaze then posed in the cat she held, and said "and Shampoo-chan, you know that you shouldn`t attack guests like that!"

"Mhrew!MeowmewMAW!" the cat replied. somehow, Ranko and Ranma could understand what it said.

'yes, they are! they have powers, and they doesn`t fear or hate us!' Ranma replied. the cat went silent for a moment, and then sighed. Ranko then liberated her, the cat jumped to the door and pressed a button in the top. then, the door started to glow, and Ranko opened it. now the door didn`t lead to the dojo, but rather a digital version of it instead.

"what... happened?" Doremi asked, as te cat, Sorio, Kanon and Fami dragged the semi-unconcious Marcus to the portal, and dissapeared into it. The magical girl was shocked, but Miku looked at the door with awe.

"wow. i didn´t thought someone who isn´t of a digital world could create a dimensional protector." she said.

"a what?"

"oh, that´s how it´s called? i created it from instinct, when the first infected attacked us." Ranko said. "anyway, this is a door that transports to a digital version of the house."

"think about it as a secret base in the face of the enemy." Miku explained. "even if they discover it, there´s only one way to open those doors, and is with the DNA sample of a single creature."

"so, you cover yourself when the mob, the Cybermen and the Beastmen would attack you, but, at the same time, you are clearly hiding from them." Doremi resumed the explanation. "cool!"

Ranma chucled at that.'well, it´s better that we enter into the house. we don´t want to atract the eattention of the mob.' the two(and a half) girls nodded, and they entered the portal, which closed behind them, and returned to it´s normal color.

however, noone saw the pair of bestial eyes that were seeing the activation of the portal.

"hehehe... now, Ranma... you will be mine."

* * *

**masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete**  
(Doremi is seing at the the darkness, Drill mirror in hand.)

**boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e**  
(A light appears, and Doremi rises her mirror, making the light brighter. the logo of Ojamajo Mirai appears in screen.)

**maigo no mama tabi shiteita nezumiiro no sora no shita**  
(Marcus appears fighting some human-like Creatys.)

**higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijiindeita**  
(Ranko and Ranma are training with their weapons in a forest.)

**itsuka wa sa chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo**  
(Twi and Twilight are reading books in a green field.)

**ano kumo no mukou made ikeru ka na**  
(Miku is looking at the distance, then looks something and starts to cry.)

**tsuyogatte kizutsuita kokoro sukashita you ni**  
(Fami, Sorio and Kanon are fighting Creatys, when an explosion reaches them.)

**furidashita amatsubutachi ga**  
(onpu and the corrupted Ones appear behind the explosion, ready to fight.)

**ranhansha kurikaesu**  
(Doremi transforms, calls her keyblade, and sets in a fighting position.)

**massugu na hikari ga kousa shite**  
(Onpu attacks, only to be stopped by Magical Sound.)

**ikusaki mo tsugenu mama**  
(Twi and Twilight attack Momoko, the first with her Keyblade, the second with magic spells.)

**dokomademo tsukinukeru**  
(Aiko attacks Ranma and Ranko, but they stop the attack and counter it with a double impact.)

**awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete**  
(Miku uses her powers to attack the other corrupted, but a kick from a shadowy figure makes her fall. the Future Warriors go to her rescue.)

**kono sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo**  
(Doremi and Onpu attack each other, until Doremi puts light magic in the sword, and impacts it with Onpu, making the screen go white.)

**todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e**  
(the opening ends with Doremi and the Mirai warriors walking to a portal, under a blue sky.)

* * *

"wow! this house is awesome!" Marcus said. the digital-made house was created to resemble a dojo, with 4 different rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a 1:100 3D image of the city in the center.."it looks like a real secret base!"

"that´s the idea." Ranko said, winking, as she grabbed a pot of hot water near it. then she turned back into Ranma. "now, boys, come here. i wanna show you some people." he said, as he lead them to one of the rooms.

"wow... so..."

"they are..."

"animals? you live with animals?!" Kanon screamed. apart from the cat, there was a white duck with BIG lenses, an small black pig, and a very, very mauled Marcus.

"i see... everything..." he said. then, his mind and his eyes returned to normal, and saw the animals scattered in front of him. "Doremi?"

"yes?"

"can you cure me with your magic?"

"sorry. but that´s against the rules. i would suffer half or all of the damage you have, and..." Doremi tried not to laugh. "i wouldn´t like to end like you."

"of course there are rules..." the digital warrior said, as he tried to recover himself...

and end more cramped than before. the warriors, the martial artist/s and the animals started laughing to his pain...

but then Miku had another headache, followed for another memory of a pink haired girl looking at Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko perform a Magical Stage, while hidden. she couldn´t remember more, as she fell to the floor, in pain.

"Miku-chan!" the warriors shouted.

"this is bad. Doctor! please come!" Ranma shouted.

"what´s the problem?" a voice esponded. the voice belonged to a brown long-haired man, with glasses. he seemed to be in his late thirties.

'we need your abilities, Dr Tofu!' Ranko said, her arm pointing for itself at Marcus, who was being teased for the animals, especially the cat.

"oh...Shampoo?"

'yes...'

The doctor turned to see the warriors, and said "no problem. your friends will be fine." then, he took Marcus elbow, and-

* * *

_**(the next part has been cut because of the execive ammount of gore and pain it has. let´s continue after this part...)**_

* * *

"OH GOD, THIS HURTS! MY KIDNEYS-"

* * *

_**(...oook, let´s advance a little. now... that´s it. now we continue with our regular schedule.)**_

* * *

"i... i thought i was going... to die..." Marcus panted. now he was better, but he was still recovering from the "session" with the doctor.

"i... i didn´t thought that a neck could twist like that... without killing someone." Sorio even shuddered at the thought of... that session.

"yes. his metods are... odd, but he is the best doctor in this world." Ranma said.

'yes, but only if Kasumi is not near...' Ranko whispered.

"so... why are you here, instead with the humans?" Sorio asked. then he turned to the animals (who were ready to go all kung-fu on him) and said "no offence! really!"

"well, i saw they don´t have anyone to take care of, except them. so mow i´m living here, with them." Tofu said, smiling.

"but... are you a vet?" Fami asked.

"a vet? no, i´m a doctor of humans."

"humans? but-" Miku cut herself, and asked "Jusenko?"

"correct! how did you know?"

"Ranma." was the only thing Miku had to say for the doctor to understand. at the same time, Fami had changed into her mirai form and had created 3 pots of hot water which poured in the animals.

_**(and, for the sake of the kids who may be reading this, let´s say that the three humans-turned-animals had clothes.)**_

"well, is good to turn human again." a black short-haired guy with a yellow bandana on his head. he wore black pants, and a yellow and black shirt.

"and now that we know how to keep our clothes, i won´t lose my glasses!" a long black haired guy, with big, thick lenses, and a chinesse attair said.

"and this... is the girl who almost killed me?!" Marcus asked, still hurt, but pointing to the purple haired girl in front of him. she had a chinesse attaire, just like the other boy.

"Shampoo can finish the job, you know." the purple haired girl said. Marcus flinched inmediatedly.

"no... forget it."he said, putting some distance between he and the chinesse girl.

'yeah, Shampoo can be a little... intimidating...' Ranko said, thinking of the last word, as Shampoo looked at her(or rather, at her Arm form) ready to attack.

"and Miku? how is she?" Fami asked, bringing all the attention to the doctor.

"she is ok, it was just a headache." Tofu responded. Miku hadn´t told him or the others about the flashes and the memories, so she acepted his diagnostic with a smile.

"well, now, let´s rest, and continue our quest tomorrow." Marcus said, and fell asleep.

"your friend is... a bit strange, don´t you think?" the Pig-turned human said.

"you are no one to say that." Sorio replied.

"hey!"

"Ryoga. he is right. we aren´t exactly the most normals arround here." Ranma said. then he looked at his arm, and concluded, with sadness."especially Ranko and I."

"Ranma-chan..." Fami said. even when she and her friends joined the future Majokai and Earth, they were never rejected by the society... like Ranma and Ranko.

"well, your friend is right. you shouldn´t come out now." Mousse said. "this is the time Beastmen come out to hunt their meals."

"and we need you to another thing." Ranma said, holding a cup of cold water, and poiring it in himself. then Ranko made some movements and poses with her hands, and a digital door appeared from nowhere, in front of the DualGirl/Boy.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Doremi shouted. Miku analized it, and she smiled, in thought. then, she declared "wow... a portalist door."

"a what now?"

"a portalist door is something which can lead you to another dimensional protector in this world." Miku explained.

"the Cybermen live in dimensional protectors. thay don´t like to be rejected, so they created their D.P." Ranko said. "we go to their protectors to see how they are, and to see if we can open the Protectors to the normal humans, and Beastmen."

"that´s what i did in my world!" Fami exclaimed. "of course, we had to find the door first, and..." suddendly, her face turned dark, as she remembered something. "she... died..."

"Fami..." Kanon said. he knew about her friends, and how one of them sacrified herself to allow them to find the door.

"anyway!" Fami recovered her smile, but she was still hurt in her insides,thing that Doremi could notice."let´s go! i know i caan help you!" hen, she opened the door, and without waiting for no one, she jumped into the portalist.

"she is suffering." Tofu said. the Warriors turned to see him. "they also suffered the first months-and, to be realists, they still suffer." he pointed to the cursed humans.

"that´s something you muust live with." Mousse said, facing the Ojamajo with his glasses.

"Even Shampoo hated to be separated from her grandma." Shampoo said. then, she turned to Ranko, and asked "can Shampoo go? Shampoo wants to see her grandma."

Ranko giggled. "i was hoping you come with you. come on, i´m sure Cologne wold like to see you." Shampoo smiled, and jumped into the portalist. after that, Ranko turned to it.

'come on guys, we need to go!' Ranma said. the awoken warriors nodded, and jumped into the portalist, followed by the DuelWo/man. the door closed in that moment.

* * *

(in a starry night, we pan to the Mirai warriors' house.)

**kagayakitakute mihatenu yume kyou mo mogaite hi ga kureru kaerimichi wo terasu tsuikari**  
(Doremi, in the roof of the house, looks at the sky, looking sad.)

**itsuka wa annafuu ni nareru kana yowai kimochi ga denai you ni mune tataita**  
(Doremi suddendly starts crying, and the moon begins to hide.)

**souzou no mukougawa tadoritsuku tame ni hashitte nagashita ase to namida**  
(pictures of Doremi, the other Ojamajos and Poppu start to flow through the sky.)

**Chikaduzuku hodo ni mata hanareteku keredo itsumademo oitsudzuketeitai**  
(Doremi starts looking the floor, a tear rolling her cheeks, then she looks something, and smiles.)

**Akogare dake ja totemo tarinakute hisshi ni oikaketa senaka**  
(Doremi gets off the roof, and sees the other Mirai warriors smiling at her.)

**koboretanamida kawaku sono mae ni kono te nobashite mada motto saki he**  
(Doremi starts running, and jumps to the group, smiling. the sun starts to rise in the sky, as the song ends.)

* * *

**_if you have payed attention, you should be able to know which Fami i´m using._**

**_so yeah. this world will be longer than the others. 4 chapters, maybe. this includes the two actual chapters._**

**_also, yay! i reached 10 chapters! i thought i´ll never do it so far!_**

**_well, i´m out! Peace!_**


End file.
